


Nine days (truth and dare)

by Ischa



Series: time [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Shower Sex, Threesome, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roughly 7.000 words of plot with porn this time. In which Jason can't lie.  </p><p>  <i>“You just told me you aren’t okay, Jason, there is no way I’m leaving,” Dick said and crossed his arms over his chest.</i><br/><i>Did he even know what that was doing to Jason? People were always talking about Dick’s ass, but he had a great chest too and arms and hands, fingers. </i><i>Jason had a million fantasies about those fingers, about sucking them, about having them tease and stroke and push.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine days (truth and dare)

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to Ten Minutes. Can probably be read on its own, but will make more sense with the other two parts.  
> A big thank you to Icalynn for the beat. <3

“Are you okay?” Dick asked. 

“No, I’m not fucking okay,” Jason snapped. “I just puked my guts out into my freaking sink, Dick!” Shit, he hadn’t wanted to say that. He must have been drunker than he thought, but – he was good at holding his liquor. And why was Dick here anyway? “Why are you here?” 

“I followed you,” Dick raised an eyebrow.  
Jason swore under his breath. He should have felt it or seen it or something. He wasn’t a freaking amateur, but it sure as hell felt that way right now. He let his head rest against the cool tile of his small bathroom and just breathed for a few seconds. “Jay-”

“Don’t,” Jason said sharply. He was holding out a hand, while the other was clutching the edge of the sink. He couldn’t deal with Dick being Dick. Trying to help and – touch. He bit his lip before he could spill any of these thoughts. He tasted blood a few seconds later. Shit.

“Jaybird are you-?” 

“I already told you I’m not!” Shit, again. “You need to go.” 

“You just told me you aren’t okay, Jason, there is no way I’m leaving,” Dick said and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Did he even know what that was doing to Jason? People were always talking about Dick’s ass, but he had a great chest too and arms and hands, fingers. Jason had a million fantasies about those fingers, about sucking them, about having them tease and stroke and push. 

“Don’t you have somewhere to be? Saving kittens or some shit?” 

Dick’s eyes narrowed behind the lenses. Jason could feel it. “Family comes first.” 

“Shit it does, Dick. The Mission comes first, that is what he taught us,” Jason said. 

“You don’t follow his rules, why should I?”

“Because you’re fucked up when it comes to him. You would do anything, anything, so he would show you a fraction of the love you feel for him,” Jason said and then bit his tongue. Fuck, what the hell was wrong with him?  
Dick took a step back.  
“You need to go,” Jason said again. 

“I’m not leaving you-” Dick started stubbornly. 

Jason pulled out the gun. “Go. Now.” 

“You’re not going to shoot me.” 

“Don’t test me. My patience right now is really, really thin, Dick. Go now,” Jason replied and he used the voice he usually only used for the worst scum, child molesters and rapists. 

“Something is seriously wrong with you,” Dick said, but he was still not leaving. 

No shit, Jason thought and – he didn’t have the crazy urge to tell Dick all of his dark secrets as opposed to before. When Dick was asking direct questions. 

Which meant that the son of a bitch Kramer had a truth-serum and he just made Jason his lab rat. He would pay for that. But Jason could work with this. Dick always asked all the wrong questions when he asked them to people he cared about. Jason was pretty much in the clear here. He just needed to get Dick out of his hair and then he would – yeah, he could not go back to Kramer, because one right question and he would spill his guts and then someone else would spill them for him. 

“Go now,” Jason said, but he put away the gun. 

“I can’t leave you-” he stopped and listened to the comm in his ear. 

Thank fucking god for small mercies, Jason thought. “You're needed somewhere else.” 

“Are you going to be okay?” Dick asked. 

Yes, Jason wanted to say, but he couldn’t. “I don’t know.” 

“It’s Robin’s night off,” Dick said. 

“No,” Jason replied sharply. 

“He can stay with you, until we figure this out. So why not?” 

“Because he’s smart,” Jason said and bit his lip again. It stung like hell. He took a deep breath. 

Dick gave him a narrow look. “Does that mean that you think he’s smarter than I am?” 

“Yes,” Jason said. He was ready to shoot himself. “Just go away.” 

Someone in Dick’s ear was getting inpatient. “I’m on my way,” Dick snapped and then took a deep calming breath. It looked at least calming. Jason was maybe staring at Dick’s chest. “We’re not done here.” 

“Yes, we are, Dick.” 

Dick gave him a look and then jumped out of the window.  
Jason sighed in relief. 

He knew it wouldn’t last long and that he had to get the hell out of this apartment and blow it up, so he could disappear for a while. At least until this shit wore off. Even if he had no freaking idea when it would wear off. It could be hours. It could be fucking days.  
He splashed a bit of water on his face and got a fucking grip. He knew he didn’t have much time. Dick called Robin as soon as he had been out of that freaking window. Jason needed to work fast. 

“What are you doing?” Robin asked. 

“Preparing to blow my little sanctuary here, so you better get going,” Jason said. 

“It's not like you care,” Tim replied. He used the Robin voice. Jason hated the Robin voice. It sounded wrong and cold. Jason had seen the heat bubbling under the boy’s skin. Had felt it on his tongue.  
It wasn’t a question so Jason kept his mouth shut. If Robin didn’t think Jason cared, fine with him. 

“Get lost Robin.” 

“Dick said you’re in trouble. That you’re sick or something,” Robin said. He was still perched on the windowsill. He was such a freak, Jason thought and was only mildly surprised that it was fondly. 

“Do I look sick to you?” Jason asked, maybe if he asked a lot of questions on his own, he would get the kid distracted enough. Maybe there was another way to distract Tim Drake. Tim had come home with him the last time. He wanted Jason. “Or are you here for another reason?” He raised an eyebrow and licked his lips. 

Robin narrowed his eyes. “I know what you’re doing. Whores on the street do it.” The cold voice again. 

Jason laughed, even it stung a bit. “I was one of those, Robin. You live what you learn and besides, didn’t you enjoy my skills?”  
Tim reared back, just a bit.  
“Didn’t Bruce tell you?” 

“Tell me what?” Tim asked. 

“That I used to live on the streets before he picked me up.” 

“Yes, he did. Dick did too, but neither said – I thought you were a thief!” 

Jason shrugged. “I was a thief too, but there is only so much a kid can steal to survive.” And he hadn’t been a really good thief either. He had been fast, yes, but he hadn’t been planning this shit. He grabbed what he could. Mostly food and water to survive. “And maybe you didn't look into it too deeply because you didn't want to know? Because maybe the picture in your head of Robin would've been sullied?” 

“I could never! You were my hero-”

“Dick was your hero,” Jason corrected gently. 

“You think you couldn't measure up, don't you?” Tim asked. 

Shit. “Batman made it hard to think I could be as good, as gifted as Dick.” 

Tim nodded. Jason didn't ask if Bruce had made the same mistakes, because he usually doesn't. He had sure as hell made new ones. “Get going, Babybird. This apartment will be history in seven minutes,” Jason said as he positioned the explosives. 

“Do you have another place to stay?” Tim asked. 

“No,” Jason said and cursed inwardly. 

Tim gave him a speculative look. That little brain of his was starting to figure this shit out. “My parents are home, but Dick's apartment in Gotham is half an hour away by bike.” 

“I don't need-”

“Jason, something isn't right with you,” Tim cut in. 

“Why?” 

“Because you...care,” Tim said. 

“You think I didn't when I took care of you and your virginity? When I let you fuck me, even you were drugged and barely able to think clearly beyond your need?” Jason asked and grabbed his jacket. They needed to leave this place and now. 

“I- don't know why you did it. You said you fooled around with guys before – but, you didn't like it, did you?” 

“Not when I had to,” Jason answered, but then came Dick, and Jason had had such a hard-on for him it hadn't been funny at all. And to be honest, dying and coming back didn't do anything to kill that crush, or love, or something he felt towards Dick. 

But he wasn't going to tell Drake that. Not if he could help it. “Get moving Babybird,” he said shoving Tim aside on the windowsill. It wasn't that far to the fire-escape. There were no other people living here and the explosion would be relatively small. Once he was on the street and sure Robin was fallowing him he’d call 911 anyway. Firefighters should be able to deal with this in a matter of minutes. 

“Jason,” Tim said sharply. “Where are you going?” 

“I don't know. Why do you care?” 

“Because Dick does, and because you did let me fuck you and you did take care of my virginity...” he blushed only the slightest bit. 

There was something there. Between them. He didn't want to acknowledge it. But it had been Jason the last time who had picked Tim up and it had been Jason who had sucked Dick’s cock and – fuck and fuck again. He didn't know why he was fighting this so hard, why he had to be always the one to save, to help, to brake bones. Dick cared for him, Jason knew that. 

“Come back to Dick's with me, Jason,” Tim said. 

Jason closed his eyes. Would that really be so bad? It wasn't like Tim didn't know that Jason liked Dick, that he wanted Dick and wanted Dick to like him back. It was something they had in common after all. That helpless love and need they felt for Dick. 

“Fine,” Jason said. He needed a place to hide out. Kramer would want to have a closer look at Jason and Jason didn't want to tell that scumbag all his fucking secrets and then some, because once Kramer figured out that Jason's name wasn't John and that he was in fact Red Hood, he would skip right to the important questions. Who is Batman and then he would sell all of those little secrets to the highest bidders and cut Jason's throat. Jason really had no illusions. He had no idea how he could have messed up so badly. “I’m taking my own bike.” 

Tim nodded, but he waited for Jason to put on the helmet and then Tim put on his own and led the way. Jason followed him through the familiar and not so familiar streets of Gotham. 

They made it to Dick’s place in 27 minutes. It was a loft in the better part of town and had a hidden garage where they could leave their vigilante gear, and come out civilians on the other side. Probably paid for by Bruce. 

“It's Dick's, actually,” Tim said as he opened the door. 

Dick's as in his real apartment that people knew about. “Okay, what the hell is going on?” Jason asked and slammed Tim against the door as soon as it was closed again. 

Tim moaned, but not in a good way. His eyes sharpened and he looked at Jason. “You're drugged, aren't you?” 

“Yes,” Jason answered, because he couldn't help himself. He had to. Every direct question was like an order to tell the truth and he hadn't found a way to work around it yet.

“You know what it is?” Tim asked. 

“Yes,” Jason answered and gritted his teeth. 

“You don't have an antidote?” 

“No, not yet.” 

“Do you think it's dangerous whatever you have in your system?” Tim asked. 

Jason let go of him and stepped away. “Yes,” he said, because it was dangerous. He was feeling paranoid and it was growing stronger. Having to tell the truth would do that to anyone. It wasn't liberating at all. 

“Are you-” 

“Stop asking questions!” Jason exploded and drew his gun. 

Tim looked at it steadily. Probably wondering how good his chances were. Slim to none. Because he was in civvies. 

“Why?” Tim asked. 

Jason aimed at Tim's knee. “Because I will answer them.” 

“A truth serum?” Tim said, it wasn't a real question. 

Jason nodded. “Yeah...” 

“And you have to answer any question?” 

“Yes,” Jason admitted. The loft suddenly seemed too small for his liking. 

“Jason-” 

“Whatever it is you want to ask, don’t,” Dick said from the small balcony. He was in his civvies too and he had heard at least the last part. Great, Jason thought. Just fucking great. 

Tim bit his lip and nodded. Jason could see that Tim didn't like it. That he wanted to exploit this situation. To study it or whatever. 

“You can't ask anything either,” Jason said.

“I'll try,” Dick replied as he was stepping into the living area. “But we need to draw your blood and you need to tell us what case you were working on. You can't go back to it-”

“I know, Dick. I'm not stupid. I would tell them everything and then they would kill me, because I'm off my fucking game,” he ran a hand through his hair. It was all in his head, but it was affecting everything else in his life. Shit. 

“What do you need?” Dick asked gently. Shit. Jason glared at him. “I'm sorry, I didn't-”

“Too fucking late, Bigbird. To not be thinking right now. That is what I need.” 

“You want us to take care of-?” Tim bit his lip. 

Jason handed the gun over to Dick and the other one, the knives, the shuriken. Everything. “Yes,” he gritted out. “Put them away. I don't feel like having them around. I feel on edge enough as it is.”

Dick nodded. “I'm sorry.”

“Whatever,” Jason said.

“I’ll get the first aid kit,” Tim threw in. 

Jason nodded. He was relieved that he didn't have to be alone with Tim. Tim wanted to ask all the right questions. And Jason didn't want to have to answer them. This was fucked up. 

He went to the kitchen area and made himself coffee. And while he waited he wondered why the hell he was here. He could do his own blood work. When he was alone there was no one to ask questions. No one staring at him like this was the only chance to get in his head, to get to know him. Maybe he really shouldn't have fucked around with Drake. 

“What are you thinking?” Dick asked and then winced. 

Jason sighed. “That I maybe shouldn't have had messed around with Drake.” He answered and then glared at Dick half heartily. “Is it so hard not to ask questions?” 

“Yes, it kinda is?” Dick said. “It's also hard not to take advantage of it all, but it wouldn't be fair because-” 

“You can still lie to me and I know you probably wouldn't Bigbird, but Babybird? He would and he would smile while he was doing it.” 

“I know,” Dick said, reaching out slowly and as Jason didn't try to get away, he let his fingers curl around Jason's neck and dragged him closer so their foreheads would touch. So they could breathe each other in. 

“Do you have any idea what you are doing?” Jason asked, it was more of a whisper, really. 

“No, but I can't forget the way you looked when you enjoyed yourself. I can't forget your- your mouth, Jay.” 

“You aren't even into guys, Bigbird.” 

“I know, I know, but thinking about you and Tim. And that night and then the way Tim looked in that dress – it,” he stopped and took a shuddering breath. 

“It messes with you.” 

“Yes, and it makes me so hard,” Dick confessed, it was only a shaky exhale. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-” 

And Jason wasn't having any of it. He pressed his lips against Dick's gently, just to see if Dick would let him and Dick exhaled and opened up. It was like he had been waiting for this for years. And that was fucked up, because it had been Jason who had been waiting for it. For Dick’s surrender. Jason licked inside Dick’s mouth and Dick moaned and threw himself into the kiss and Jason had to hold him, had to press him against the nearest wall and ravish his mouth, lick and play with his tongue and bite, nibble, really, just a bit at Dick’s lips. Dick gave as good as he got, and his hands were roaming, trying to find a way inside Jason’s clothes to get at skin. 

“Am I interrupting something?” Tim asked. It was halfway to the Robin voice. 

“Yes,” Jason hissed, because yes Tim was interrupting a very good kiss that was on the way to heavy petting and maybe naked time. 

“No,” Dick said, letting go of Jason. Jason gave him a look and licked his lips. “I mean…” Dick trailed off. 

“Let’s get the blood samples, yes?” Tim asked. 

“Yes,” Jason said. 

“And please stop asking direct questions,” Dick added. 

Tim gave them a look. “Why?” 

“Because I have to answer them, dammit,” Jason replied. 

Tim smirked. Jason wanted to punch him or kiss him. 

“I would be careful, Robin,” he said, “I might be tempted to slip you this stuff when you aren’t looking and maybe set you up with your parents. I wonder how delightful of an evening that would be?” 

Tim glared. He was jealous, Jason realized. He just wasn’t sure if Tim was jealous of Dick or him.

“Come on, Jaybird, you know the drill,” Dick said and took the first aid kit from Tim. Their fingers brushed and Jason’s stomach flipped. He wanted them. Not only Dick, whom he had wanted for years, but also Tim, who…was so small and deadly and had given it up for Jason so beautifully. He wanted to watch them kiss again and touch, he wanted to see Dick stroke Tim’s skin and kiss his scars and –

“What are you-” Tim started, but Dick pressed his free hand over his mouth. 

“No questions,” Dick hissed. 

Tim nodded a bit shakily. “Fine,” he said once Dick pulled his hand away and was taking out what he needed to draw Jason’s blood. Jason sat down on a chair and pulled up his sleeve. “But for the record? It was stupid to kiss Jason. We don’t know if this stuff doesn’t spread through saliva like the thing Ivy cooked up a few weeks ago.” 

“I don’t think it works that way, it wouldn’t be practical,” Jason said. “But to make sure we can test it out. Dick.”

“Yeah?” 

“Lie to me,” Jason said. “Let’s make this easy. What is your mother’s first name?” 

“Anita,” Dick said. 

“There, you are not compelled to tell the truth. Good for you. Happy now?” He asked Tim. 

Tim nodded.  
Dick draw Jason’s blood. 

“I’m going to give it to someone I trust,” Dick said. 

“Not B?”

“I do trust B, but I’m capable of handling my own cases,” Dick replied, smiling at him. 

“We have to tell him anyway, because if it’s something liquid, it can probably be made into gas as well, and an antidote would be handy then,” Tim threw in. 

“Of course, once we close this case,” Dick replied. “Tell us about Kramer, Jason and what you were doing and how the hell he got the drop on you.” 

“Must have been something I drank. Sometimes you can’t pretend you’re drinking, you know? And I bet the bastard thought it would work faster. No idea if it just works slowly or if I’m a special snowflake because I’ve built a tolerance against most shit.”

“And you came back from the dead,” Tim said. 

“Yeah, that too,” Jason replied. He shrugged. His doctor said he was fine, and he felt fine, but he came back from the dead and it wasn’t something a lot of people did. “Got a new shiny body and all.” 

“You don’t have as many scars as you used to have,” Dick said quietly. 

“Wait for it long enough,” Jason replied. Maybe he should have just let it all go and start a new life that had nothing to do with this, but – once a vigilante, always a vigilante, until death do us part, he thought wryly. 

Dick gave him a look. “Gonna drop this off and I’ll be right back.”

Jason nodded, he knew it was a test. Dick could’ve sent Robin. “This gonna take long?” 

“30 I think.”

“You have anything in the fridge?” 

“Yeah…some vegetables and I think some frozen chicken?” 

Jason nodded. “I’m gonna make dinner, because I’m starving.” 

Dick beamed at him. 

“You can cook?” Tim asked. 

“Yes, Babybird, I can cook and I think I’m pretty good at it too.” 

“See you two later,” Dick said and swung out onto the balcony. Jason could hear him on the rooftop. Probably because he was listening for it. In his fucking civies, Jason thought, shaking his head. 

“Wanna help?” Jason asked, getting up and crossing into the kitchen area. He opened the fridge and got out everything he could use. 

“I don’t cook.” 

“You sure as hell can slice,” Jason said. 

“Why are you still here?” Tim asked. 

“Because I have the hots for Dick and because I don’t want to be alone,” Jason replied. “You just failed the test and he hasn’t even been gone for five minutes.” 

“You think I’m a horrible person.”

“I think you’re confused and conditioned to take advantage, I think you should know better and I think what drives you now is jealousy.” He put the onion aside and looked at Tim. “You probably remember that first night in every detail, wonder how it could’ve been different, don’t want it to be different. I bet you come so hard thinking about sucking Dick’s cock, about my fingers inside you. I bet you bite your lip to keep as quite as possible when you think about all that, don’t you?”  
Tim kept silent, but then Jason hadn’t thought he would answer. Truth wasn’t something Tim was very comfortable with. Or maybe he just didn’t know how to be truthful anymore. “You’re like Bruce sometimes, you know?”

“Dick pointed that out too,” Tim replied and grabbed a knife. He knew exactly where everything was. “I don’t think he thinks it’s a good thing.” 

“Maybe taking that truth serum would be liberating for you. Like the love potion had been,” Jason mused. “Like it had been when you were Tina.” 

Tim put the knife down and just breathed for a few seconds. It looked way too controlled. It made Jason’s fingers itch with the need to mess the kid up a bit. 

“I can feel that,” Tim said, not looking at him. 

“I know you want to ask a question,” Jason replied. 

“Maybe I don’t want to ask the question,” Tim said and yeah, Jason could see that too, he leaned in, slowly and when Tim didn’t try to get away he brushed a soft kiss to the back of his neck. Tim tried to suppress a shiver and then he spun around and his mouth was hard and hot and Jason wanted to laugh, but that would send the wrong signals. 

Jason didn’t know what this was. He wasn’t in love with the kid, not like he was in love with Dick at least, but helping the kid unwind was always fucking rewarding. 

“What do you want to do?” Tim asked. 

“Suck your cock,” Jason answered, because he knew that Tim would lose it then and he liked seeing that. Loved it, really, craved it. 

Tim kissed him again, harder even than before. Where Dick was all gentle and humming, Tim was all need and hunger. Jason appreciated the contrast.  
He sank to his knees, and pulled Tim’s pants and underwear down, and swallowed him down without much warning. He was feeling the hunger now too. By the way Tim tangled his fingers in his hair and strained against Jason’s hold on his hips this wouldn’t take that long. It was okay. Jason needed it now too. Hot and fast was the way to go here. He could be languid and gentle later with Dick. 

“Jason,” Tim said and it was a warning. 

Jason didn’t care. He knew Tim was clean, knew Tim had only had sex twice and that was with him and Dick. He didn’t let Tim pull away until he was completely spent. He kissed Tim’s hip because he wanted to and tucked him back into his pants. Tim slowly let go of Jason’s hair. 

“We should get on with the cooking,” Jason said. Tim was staring at his lips. “Want a taste?” 

Tim nodded and Jason kissed him. Slow and languid so Tim could explore every little bit of his mouth and his own lingering taste. 

“Okay,” Tim said and then he just turned around and went back to slicing carrots.  
This kid, Jason thought. 

They worked in silence for a while and Jason didn’t think about much of anything. It was nice. This was nice and he had missed being with other people. Not fucking, just being and –He shook his head mentally, he wasn’t one of them anymore. He left that behind, or better yet, it had been ripped away from him. He used guns, he killed people. He had considered, in earnest, to murder Bruce. But standing at Dick’s kitchen counter with Tim made him feel normal and like he belonged. 

“Smells good,” Dick said peering into the pots. 

“You have a well-stocked spice rack,” Jason replied, this time he hadn’t even heard Dick approach, but he had felt him move in the loft. 

“Sometimes I try to impress-”

“Girls?” Tim cut in sharply and then he balled his hands into fists. This was messing with Tim. It was messing with him more than with Jason. Because Jason didn’t care that Dick knew and he had to know, but Tim had suppressed this all his life. Never letting on how much he loved Dick, how much he needed Dick, how much he didn’t want to be Dick’s ‘Little Brother’.  
Dick looked at him taken aback. 

“Now, be good, Babybird or I won’t fuck you silly later,” Jason said. 

Tim glared at him. “This is not a game to me!” 

“Hey,” Dick said gently and reached out but Tim twisted away and crossed his arms over his chest. Jason could tell right away that he was missing the cape and probably the Kevlar too. 

“This is not- Why did you touch me?” Tim asked, and he was looking at Dick, but Jason was fucked up on truth serum. 

“Because I knew Dick wouldn’t and you needed someone who wouldn’t fuck you over, Babybird.” Tim made a noise that Jason really couldn’t categorize. “And I knew it would transmit through saliva, I was hoping you could plant one on him, but you wouldn’t have, would you?” 

Tim shook his head. “No.” 

“Because you didn’t want him to know how much you need him, how much you-” 

“Don’t say it!” Tim hissed. 

“Babybird,” Jason said gently, “By now he knows. It takes sometimes longer for Dick to get it, but he gets it eventually.” 

“And what good does it do us now?” Tim asked. “He likes girls, he fucks girls, he loves girls-” Tim stopped. 

“He admitted to getting hard thinking about us,” Jason said. And winced. “I didn’t want to tell your secrets, but he doesn’t stop asking questions, Dick.” 

“It’s alright,” Dick said. “I don’t know why I wanted to keep it from Tim anyway.” 

“Maybe because you’re not sure, maybe because he’s sixteen,” Jason said. 

Dick smiled. “All good and solid reasons, but I did kiss him, I did get hard the first time I saw you take care of Tim. I let you suck my cock while Tim was kissing me-” 

“Extreme situations and-”

“The second time? No, Tim that was all me being horny and turned on by watching you with Jason.” 

“Is it about Jason then?” Tim asked. 

Dick looked at him. “It’s about the both of you.”

“Does that mean you’re bi like Jason?” Tim asked. 

Dick shook his head. “I don’t think so. Jason was right you know, if you were a girl I would’ve been beating myself up about wanting in your pants. But you are not a girl and-”

“You’re still beating yourself up a bit, aren’t you?” Jason asked. 

Dick shrugged. “Yeah, I do, but – not bi. I don't look at other boys that way, no maybe just-”

“Robin sexual?” Jason grinned. 

“Hell, if I know,” Dick said, but he was smiling too. “It’s as good an explanation as any.” 

Tim looked at them like they were crazy. 

“Sometimes it just doesn’t fit into a box, Babybird.” Jason said. “Let’s eat.” 

Dick nodded and started to take out bowls and cutlery. He moved gracefully around the kitchen and them, and he smelled like fresh sweat and leather and Jason wanted him so badly. Maybe in the shower so he could lick the clean water from Dick’s skin. His cock twitched at the thought. Dick pressed against his back. “What were you thinking?” He whispered. 

“Shower. You and me,” Jason said and switched off the stove. 

“What-” Dick stopped. “This is too tempting. Do you want to answer these questions?” 

Jason thought about it. He didn’t think it could do any harm. “Only the sex related ones. Can you stick to those?” Jason wanted to know and he was looking at Tim too. 

Tim nodded. 

“Yeah,” Dick said. “I can.” 

“Bring it,” Jason replied. 

“What were you thinking about exactly?” Dick asked. 

“Licking water from your skin,” Jason said. 

Dick started to strip, Jason watched him and then he grabbed Tim by the wrist and dragged him in the direction of the bathroom. 

No tub, but the shower was huge. “Strip now,” Jason said to Tim and Tim nodded. 

“You didn’t mention me in your little fantasy,” Tim said as clothes were hitting the tiled floor. 

“It changes every freaking second. I don’t even know-” he stopped and licked his lips. “Have you even sucked a cock, Dick? Like ever?”

“I licked yours, don’t you remember? I’m hurt,” Dick answered, turning to switch on the water. It gave Jason and Tim a perfect view of his ass and back and thighs. 

“I do,” Jason said. He did. He remembered it perfectly. 

“That’s a no,” Tim said. “But you knew that, didn’t you?” 

“Yeah,” Jason replied. “I did.” It didn’t matter, because he knew that he and Tim pretty much only wanted to worship, nibble, lick, tease, and suck on Dick’s body. Everything else would fall into place. 

Dick looked over his shoulder. “Come on then.” He was teasing, but was also a bit nervous. Jason wanted to ask if he was sure, but Dick just wasn’t the type. Dick jumped and flew or fell. To his credit, mostly he flew. 

Tim grabbed Jason’s hand and they stepped under the spray. Dick was watching them, looking at their joined hands. His back was to the tiles, so- Jason sank to his knees again and he dragged Tim with him. Dick’s breath hitched. “You don’t have to-”

“I want to and I know you are a quick learner,” Jason winked. He had no way of knowing if Dick would want that, he had been okay with kissing and stroking Jason off, but – he would, they would, cross that bridge once they got to it. And then he leaned in and kissed Dick’s hip gently and Tim followed his lead. 

Jason kissed, Tim mirrored it, Jason licked, then Tim licked too. It was playful and warm. Dick was growing restless. It showed in the way he balled his hands on his sides and then unclenched them, how his toes tapped to an unheard beat, how he let his head roll from one side to the other. 

“Can I?” Dick said, reaching out. 

“Fuck yeah,” Jason replied and was rewarded with a groan as Dick’s fingers tangled in his wet hair. He licked Dick’s cock teasingly, slowly, and knew that Tim was doing it too. Dick was moaning and panting. He tasted so good, clean. Jason wanted to swallow him down and so he did, let the head of Dick’s cock slip into his mouth, he sucked gently and then let go so Tim could take his place. Tim sucked harder, but only for thirty second, before he switched with Jason who sucked gently and softly and traded places with Tim after 30 seconds as well. It was driving Dick crazy. 

“I need-” Dick said, his hands clenching in their hair. 

More was the word on the tip of his tongue. Tim wasn’t as experienced as Jason was, so he leaned his head against Dick’s thigh and watched as Jason swallowed Dick down. He could feel Tim’s eyes on him, could feel the warm air as he exhaled. Their hands were still intertwined. Tim squeezed and Jason hummed and made Dick buck his hips and just went with it. Let Dick fuck his mouth and throat and felt happy and horny and like he needed – things. 

Dick warned him with a tug, but it was weak and Jason ignored it anyway. As soon as he pulled away Tim was grabbing his face and licking into his mouth and Jason couldn’t help the moan. The boy had it bad for Dick and also bad for dick. He smiled. 

“You were thinking something filthy,” Tim said. “What?” 

“That you have it bad for Dick,” Jason said. 

“Duh…” and then realization hit him and he colored a lovely shade of pink. 

“Nothing wrong with loving cock, Babybird.”

Dick let himself slide down until he was sitting in the shower and smiling at them. “You sucked my brains out,” he said. 

Jason grinned. “It was a fucking pleasure.” 

“What do you want?” He asked as he looked at Jason’s hard cock. And then he looked at Tim. 

“I want to be fucked,” he said, but it was somehow…not a lie. He didn't need to be specific. 

Dick looked at him sharply, but his voice was soft. “How do you want it?” 

Jason bit his lip, but he knew he had to answer anyway, there was no way around it except cutting out his own tongue. And he wasn’t ready for that. 

“Gentle,” and he was ready to –

Dick reached out and stroked a finger over Jason’s cheek. “Jaybird. I will make love to you, we will make love to you,” and then he leaned in and licked over Jason’s lips until he opened them. The kiss was even softer and gentler than Dick’s usual kisses (as far as Jason could tell). It left him breathless and wanting. Tim got up and switched off the shower, Dick was pulling him up to stand. 

Vaguely, Jason thought about getting towels, but the loft was warm and the sheets would be drenched in sweat and other fluids soon enough, so a bit water really wasn’t a big deal. Seemed that Dick was thinking that too.  
He should have felt stupid for wanting to be treated like a virgin girl, but he had always craved that kind of gentle touch and most guys he had hooked up with just weren’t into it. If he hooked up with girls they expected him to be gentle or aggressive, playful, but never really were in return. Jason realized he wanted someone to take care of him. Unhurried and thorough. And it only took him years and being fucked up on truth serum to admit to it. 

Dick led him to the bed and he let himself fall, watching as Tim crawled into the bed beside him. It was nearly unbearable to look into Tim’s eyes, because they seemed to see everything, suddenly and differently too.  
Tim leaned down and kissed Jason, it wasn’t as soft as Dick’s kiss, but it was good and felt right. Jason grabbed him by his neck and pulled him down, so Tim could lie on top of him. 

Slim chest, wet skin, hot tongue inside his mouth and Dick’s burning gaze on them. Tim’s hands were sliding over every bit of skin he could reach, he brushed a nipple more or less on accident and Jason moaned. His cock twitched again. Tim wriggled in his lap and then sat up, looking down at Jason. 

“Your mouth,” he said and touched his fingertips to Jason’s lips. Jason kissed them and then sucked them in. The bed shifted as Dick joined them. 

“You two look so good,” he whispered, he was touching Jason too and Jason couldn’t help the need rushing through his veins. Tim was so hot and eager and Dick…was Dick, not hesitant, not unsure, but – mapping out the territory, Jason thought. Making himself familiar with Jason’s body, with another boy’s body. 

His hand brushed Jason’s side and then slid inwards over his stomach, his hip, leaving his cock alone, but sliding over to Tim’s knee and then up. Tim moaned and bucked. Jason had to touch him too then, had to run his hands over Tim’s slim hips. He wasn’t sure how this would play out now, now that he wasn’t focusing on Tim’s need like the first two times, now that Dick was focusing on him. Dick wasn’t confused anymore, wasn’t freaked out by this. He could tell by the way Dick’s fingers skipped over his skin playfully, it was in the way he kissed Jason and then Tim and then Jason again. Dick’s goal was to drive him crazy, slowly and deliberately. 

Jason grabbed Tim’s leaking cock as Dick was kissing him and playing with his nipples and started stroking. The kid had been hard for what must have felt like hours to him. Tim grabbed Jason’s legs with his hands and arched. Jason couldn’t see it, but he felt it. 

Dick was still kissing him and now he was kissing down his chest. Sucking and licking and teasing Jason. It was hard to keep the rhythm on the strokes, but it wasn’t necessary. Tim dug his fingers into Jason’s flesh as he came with a bitten back shout. And then he just collapsed and rolled to the side as soon as Jason let go of him. He breathed against Jason’s neck and then kissed it, soft sucking kisses. Jason held up his hand and Tim took it, licked it with his hot tongue, and sucked on the digits. Jason was so ready, so needy. 

“Dick-”

Dick looked up from his task and at Jason. He bit his lip. “I don’t have anything here-”

“You have the medical lube,” Tim threw in lazily. 

“It’s not as good as-”

“I don’t need it to smell like peaches, Dick,” Jason cut in with a grin. “I need it to be slick and slippery and to warm up fast.” 

“I know for a fact that you like the scent of peaches,” Tim said, but it was the breathy Tina voice. He was rubbing his foot against Jason’s calf. 

Jason yanked him down because he just had to kiss that filthy mouth. Tim laughed into the kiss and this was new, but it was also good. Very good. He hadn’t even realized that Dick had gotten up to get the lube until Dick was rejoining them on the bed.  
“I will put you in all the pretty dresses and then I will dirty them beyond salvation,” Jason swore. 

Tim groaned, very unlady like. 

Dick was looking at him again. “Spread your legs and kinda guide me through this?” 

Jason nodded and did just that. 

Dick had warmed up the lube and he was slow and careful, starting with one finger and just testing, feeling around, rubbing a bit before pushing in carefully. Tim was kissing him and playing with his hair like a girl would and then he switched to being Tim again, kissing a bit harder and rubbing at Jason’s nipples.  
Dick didn’t really need any directions from Jason. He could read Jason’s body like it was a map of desires and likes. The transition from one finger to two and three was smooth and gentle and when Dick located Jason’s hot spot, Jason couldn’t help but push into it. Push against Dick’s fingers, wanting them deeper and faster maybe. He wasn’t sure, so he let Dick set the pace. 

“Condoms?” Dick asked. 

“Yeah,” Jason replied, because he did play around with other people and because he kinda liked the smoother slide. 

“Okay,” Dick said and Tim handed him one. Jason closed his eyes, because he couldn’t watch this. 

Tim kissed him again.  
Dick stroked his thigh and then Jason’s stomach and Jason nodded. His skin was too hot and he was leaking, he was so hard. He couldn’t make himself relax enough, because, fuck, this was Dick and he had wanted this since he was a teenager. 

“Take a breath for me?” Dick asked gently. 

Jason wanted to laugh, because he wasn’t a freaking virgin, but he nodded instead and as he exhaled Dick pushed in, slowly and carefully. It was perfect. 

Dick did make love to him. He was fully concentrating on making this good for Jason and Jason closed his eyes again and just let go. Drifted on the pleasure that was getting higher and higher until it crashed over him. 

Tim swallowed his screams. 

~+~  
“Are we still playing?” Dick asked as he touched Jason's shoulder. Jason exhaled smoke. “Because you have to be moving so I can catch you. And you're not, you're smoking and – waiting?” 

Jason nodded and had no idea why he was even here. He had given himself fourteen days to think about this clusterfuck, but it was day nine. Barely, really. And he had been crossing paths with Dick and Tim more often than not during the last few days. 

When he had woken up after the mindblowing orgasm it was because he had felt someone staring at him. It had been Tim, because Dick had him pinned and he had been asleep. Not pretending, but just sleeping and snuggling close. Keeping Jason close. 

He had been tempted over the last few days to slip them the shit he had been on that night, but – Tim would've probably freaked out and also knocked himself out before anyone could ask a question and Dick – Dick wasn't lying to Jason.  
Dick had been honest, even if he had been freaked about admitting his feelings and desires for him and Tim. He had manned up to it and – That morning, pinned down by Dick, Tim had leaned in and kissed him, gently and softly and it was a thank you that Tim just couldn’t say, but Jason had understood it perfectly. 

He looked at Dick and Dick frowned and put the lenses down. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, I think I am,” Jason said and grabbed Dick's wrist, he pulled him close and kissed him right there on the rooftop not caring at all if someone saw. 

“Okay?” Dick asked, but he was laughing. 

“I’ve been thinking about slipping you the truth serum several times in the last few days.”

“Okay?” Dick said and it was a totally different okay than before. 

Jason smirked. “I obviously didn't, because I am not a dick.”

“Aren't we playing anymore?” Tim asked as he touched down on the rooftop. 

Jason looked at him. “No, we aren't.” 

Tim frowned and then he smiled, and it wasn't the Robin smile at all. It was the real boy smile. The one he had seen that morning with Dick half on top of him.  
Jason shrugged and took a drag of his cigarette. 

“Oh,” Dick said and then, “Don't get all shy on our asses now.” 

“It's meant to be coy...” Jason replied. 

Dick laughed and Tim snagged the cigarette and kissed him.  
Jason was, unsurprisingly, okay with all of it.


End file.
